The present invention relates to a foldable panel display system; more particularly, the invention relates to a system of panels which may be selectively hinged along one or more of their edges, for being hingedly connected to adjacent panels of a similar type. The surfaces of the panels are adapted for adhering to segments of graphic images, photographs, or fabric material.
In the field of exhibition display systems it is desirable to provide display devices which are portable in nature, and which may be used to display photographic or other graphic display media. The need for portability dictates that a display system be easily assembled and disassembled, and that it be readily transportable in a relatively small package. The need for providing a graphic display media dictates that the display system itself not detract from the graphics it is displaying, and that the media interfere as little as possible with the overall graphics being displayed. These two needs often compete with one another, for in order to provide a portable display structure it is usually necessary to arrange the structure in sections of one type or another, and the joining structure of adjacent sections often interfere with and/or obstruct the graphics images which are portrayed thereon. This is particularly true in the case of large portable exhibit display panels, which frequently are arranged in rectangular or square sections which are held together by some form of framework, and the framework itself interferes with the continuity of the display panel surface. Display panels which exhibit very large graphic illustrations or photographs tend to obscure the continuous graphic images presented thereon by the presence of the various frames and assemblies which hold the graphic panels together.
There is a need to provide a portable graphic display panel system which has the capability of presenting very large graphic images over a display panel surface, even though the display panel surface itself may be arranged in sections which may be assembled and/or disassembled for portability. There is a particular need for a display panel system which enables the display of very large photographic images, arranged in sectional segments, with a minimum of visual interference caused by the section joining apparatus. The present invention provides such a system.